Bad Bloods
by Totalstar223
Summary: Rocket sets out on a mission to save Groot from a dangerous bounty hunter named Trennon.
1. Chapter 1

It is dawn on a planet called Zenn. The guardians are returning to the Milano after completing a rescue mission ordered by Nova Prime. The five were exhausted and wanted to call it a day.

"That...was the most...tiring mission I have ever done." said Gamora as she was breathing heavily. The other guardians felt this way too.

"Yeah...we know princess." said Rocket, also breathing heavily. The guardians continued to walk until they eventually reached the Milano.

"There she is" said Star-Lord, gaining some of his energy back.

"Come on...let's going" said Drax, also gaining back some energy.

"I am Groot (Indeed)" said Groot, being the only guardian who wasn't out of breath. The five walk over to the Milano and head inside to get some rest.

"Phew! What a day!" exclaimed Drax.

"Yeah! You're tellin' me!" said Rocket as he throwed his bag on the ground and himself on his bed.

"I am Groot (We should all get some rest. We'll need all the energy we can get.)" said Groot to his friends, everyone agreed and started getting ready for bed. Gamora was unpacking her belongings until Star-Lord came over to her.

"Hey, you need any help?" he asked her, Gamora stopped to answer him.

"I'm fine Peter, you should go get some rest." she said to him.

"Alright! Alright!" he said as he walked over to his bed. The guardians finally got settled in.

"Well, goodnight everybody" said Star-Lord.

"Yeah yeah whatever Quill" said Rocket in a cranky way.

"I am Groot (Goodnight Rocket)" said Groot, Rocket looked at him. There was no way he could resist that.

"Aw goodnight ya big lunkhead!" said Rocket, wishing his friend a goodnight sleep. The Milano then went dark, and everyone went to sleep.

A few moments later, a whispery voice breaks out. Only Groot hears this.

"Come with me" it whispered. Groot opens his eyes after hearing this. He looks around the ship, trying to figure out where the voice is coming from.

"Come with me" it repeated, Groot then got out of his bed and started walking around to try and find the voice.  
"I am Groot? (Is anyone there?)" he asked in a quiet voice. Not wanting to wake the others up.

"Come with me" whispered the voice once again. Groot realized where the voice was coming from, it was outside the ship. Groot went over to the front door, and walked out. Groot is then no longer located with the guardians. He is now in a trance, continuously following the voice farther and farther away from his friends.


	2. Chapter 2

It is now morning on the planet Zenn. Rocket was starting to awaken after his good night sleep. Groot on the other hand, has disappeared. No one knows of his disappearance yet, but surely it wouldn't be long. Rocket yawned and began to stretch in his bed.

"Morning Groot. Groot? Groot you there?" he asked repeatedly, Rocket then got out of bed and rushed over to Groot's bed. He pulled the covers off, only to realize his friend wasn't under them. Rocket showed a look of worry and started to call for his friends.

"Guys! Guys wake up! Groot's gone!" he yelled, full of panic. The others instantly woke up after hearing Rocket's yell. Star-Lord got out of his bed and ran to his friend.

"What is Rocket?" he asked.

"What is it? I just told you! Groot's gone! He's not in his bed!" Rocket shouted, Star-Lord then took a look at the bed. It was empty, just like Rocket said.  
"He's right, he's gone." he said, the other guardians then walk over to him and Rocket.

"He just, disappeared? Well where could he have gone?" asked Gamora.

"I'm not sure, but he couldn't have made it far." said Star-Lord, this causes Rocket to look up at him.

"Couldn't have made it far? He could be anywhere between a hundred miles from here!" he yelled as he threw his arms up in the air.

"Calm down Rocket, everything will be fine." said Gamora softly, but Rocket wasn't calm. He was very upset and he really wanted to find his friend.

"Oh yeah, how? Groot's out there somewhere and we have no idea where he is!" he shouted. Gamora then looked down at the floor, wondering how to make him feel better. Rocket looked out the window of the ship's cockpit. He then took a deep breath and started to speak. "You know what? Standing here isn't gonna help. I'm gonna go find him." he said, the three other guardians' eyes widened. They didn't know Rocket would want to do something like that.

"What?" said the three.

"But Rocket, it's not safe out there. You should really take us wi-" spoke out Gamora before being interrupted by Rocket.

"No Gamora, I have to do this alone." he said to her.

"But why?" she asked him.

"Because, he's my friend. And whenever he's in trouble, I'm the one that has to help him!" he said, the guardians looked at their friend, and then looked at each other. They thought he was crazy when he said that, but they knew he was being serious.

"It's decided, I'm going after Groot." Rocket said, he then walked over to his bag until Gamora stops him by grabbing his hand.

"Rocket, are you sure about this?" she asked him, Rocket looked at her, and then yanked her hand away from his. Gamora showed a sad expression after seeing this. Luckily Star-Lord comforted her.

"It's alright Gamora, he'll be fine." he said to her, Gamora looked at him with a face of curiousity.

"I hope you're right Peter." she said to him.

"Of course I'm right! When have I ever been wrong?!" he exclaime, Gamora looked down at the floor again. More worried than ever.

It is now noon. The guardians are preparing Rocket for his mission. Hoping to help him out as much as they can. Star-Lord was informing him on how he should travel.

"Okay, so make sure you have this walkie-talkie with you at all times. That way you can contact us if you need help." he said as he was giving him the device. Rocket rolled his eyes and took it from his hands. He then started to walk out the door, only for Star-Lord to stop him with another information.

"Oh and don't forget to-" he tried to say before Rocket interrupts him.

"Yeah yeah yeah I know Quill! You've already told and gave me everything I need to know!" he shouted, he then contineues walking to the door.

"Well alright! If you think you're ready." said Star-Lord. Rocket was now at the Milano's exit, he was about to leave until Gamora said a few more words to him.

"Be careful out there" she said, this made Rocket stare at her.

"I'll be okay guys. In fact, Groot and I will be home before you even know it!" he said, trying to make the group feel joyful. As Rocket was about to take off, Star-Lord also had a few things to say as well.

"Good luck buddy" he said with a smile, this made Rocket want to smile as well, but he chose to hide it.

"Goodbye Quill" he said. Rocket then leaves the Milano, and takes off to find his friend.


	3. Chapter 3

Rocket is now far away from his friends. After traveling through jungles and deserts, he has finally made it Zennian mountains. As Rocket was walking down the path, he witnessed two giant wooden doors leading inside the mountains.

"What the heck?" he said to himself, he then started to walk up to the doors, wondering what's behind them. Rocket then started to knock, trying to let anyone know that was out here.

"Hello? Is anyone in there?" he asked, no response. Rocket continues to knock on the doors, until they finally opened up seconds later. Rocket walked inside and looked around. The doors must have been some sort of entrance because there was an entire camp settled in the mountains. There were staircases, food boxes and even a high-tech weapon system. Rocket couldn't believe his eyes, he was either intruding a secret camp, or he had just walked into heaven. As Rocket was looking around the camp, two guards noticed him and started shouting.

"Intruder! Intruder! We have an intruder here!" yelled one of the guards on his walkie-talkie. Rocket panicked and ran behind a few food boxes to hide. He breathed heavily as more guards came.

"Where is he? Where'd he go?" said a guard.

"How am I supposed to know?" said another guard.

"Check around the camp, he's gotta be around here somewhere." said the third guard, the three then split to look for the "Intruder". Rocket sneaks over to another pile of boxes as quiet as he could. Because if he got caught, it would be the end for him. Rocket checked behind the boxes in between the seconds to make sure it was safe for him to make another move. Rocket whispered to himself as he hid.

"I gotta get outta here." he said to himself, he then checked around the corner once more to make sure it was okay to move. The area was finally clear, this gave Rocket a chance to move to another corner. Rocket was getting much closer to the exit, he just had to stay hidden a few more times.

"Almost there, just gotta kept quiet." he said, he then looks over at another corner getting ready to run.

"DID YOU FIND HIM?!" yelled a guard.

"No, not yet!" yelled another guard, Rocket heard the bickering between the men. This made him because it was making his chances at escaping become much easier.

"Okay, annnnnd now!" he loudly whispered. Rocket felt victorious as he was about to make successful move, but all that faded to grey when a female raccoon grabs a hold of him and throws him out in the open. The guards notice this and take action.

"There he is! CLOSE THE GATES! CLOSE THE GATES!" yelled a guard, the others then close and lock the gate as ordered. Rocket was now doomed, his only chance at freedom just vanished right in front of him. Rocket showed a look of anger. He tried to make a run for it, but was then grabbed by two guards. The two guards then dragged Rocket to the center of the camp. Rocket tried to yank away from their grip, but they were too strong. They continued to drag the raccoon, but stopped when a purple faced alien with a shamrock green bounty hunter uniform (similar to Rocket's) came slowly down the stairs. He walked over to Rocket and showed an evil grin.

"Hello there young friend" he said. Right then, fear trumbled over Rocket. He was trapped and this time, he could not help himself.


	4. Chapter 4

Rocket stood on his knees, scarcely staring into the hunter's eyes. He wanted to escape the man's camp badly, but couldn't due to the snatchment of the camp's guards. The hunter stood still, anonymous.

"Who are you? And what did you do to my friend?!" yelled Rocket as he struggled with the guards. The man then put two of his fingers together and chuckled.

"Your friend? What on earth are you talking about?" he asked, Rocket was confused. If he doesn't have Groot, then who does?

"Oh! You mean the wooden man! Yes, we do have him." he said, Rocket angrily tries to charge at the man, but still can't because of the guards pulling him back.

"Steady boys, steady" he says to them, holding his hands up, the guards then stop pulling on the raccoon.

"Better, now, I don't think I've introduced myself. My name's Trennon, what's yours?" he said, Rocket just continued to stare at the man. His curiousity wanted him to know more about what he was capable of doing. Trennon didn't appreaciate not being answered, so he got closer to Rocket, and punched him across the face, blood then came down from his lips. Rocket didn't yell or shout, instead he gave the man an angry glare.

"I believe I asked you a question. And when I ask questions, I always get answers." said Trennon, gritting his teeth. Rocket knew he had to say at least something to him, so giving out his name would be a start.

"It's Rocket...Rocket Raccoon" he said, this makes Trennon smile.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Rocket." he said with a nicer tone. Rocket didn't want to try and do anything that could get him killed, so he didn't say a word.

"Now, before I can- what is that?" he said, then asked about the walkie-talkie in Rocket's pack. Trennon looked as his guards, one of them shrugs their shoulders.

"Search him! Give me that pack!" Trennon yelled, the guards then throwed Rocket to the ground and yanks the bag away from him to give to their master.

"Here you are sir" said one of them.

"Thank you Jobe" thanked Trennon, he then searched through the bag slowly. Not wanting anything to fall out and be damaged. He pulls out the walkie-talkie, glancing over it.

"Do you have friends nearby?" he demanded, Rocket didn't want to answer that.

"No...no I don't" he said, but Trennon wasn't buying it. It was almost like he could see right through him.  
"You better not being lyin' to me!" he yelled, Rocket looked up at him, scared. Trennon then pulls out a long, sharp sword from his belt and holds it right at the raccoon's neck.

"Tell me the truth! Do you have friends here or not?!" he yelled, Rocket then began toknew he had to tell the truth. It was either reveal his friends whereabouts, or die.  
"Yes...yes I have friends." he said, everyone in the camp begins to gasp, they were very suprised at hearing his words. Trennon then pulls his sword away from Rocket's neck, leaving him breathing heavily.

"I knew it" he said, deviously, he then walks over to a group of guards to talk with them.

"Was there anything else in that bag?" he asked.

"Nothing but that walkie-talkie sir." said Jobe, Trennon then put his fingers to his chin, very concerned.

"What should we do sir?" asked a guard.

"Well, we can't kill him, but I suppose we should keep him here." he said, still rubbing on his chin.

"But why sir?" asked the third guard.

"Because he's not from here you imbicle! If we keep him here, he might be the certain amount of information we need to destroy those disgusting xandarians! Do you understand me?" he said, the three guards looked at each other, and then nodded their heads. Trennon smiles at this, he then gives out another order for the other guards.

"MEN!" he yelled.

"Yes sir?" said the two guards, still clutching onto Rocket.

"I want you to take our guest to the dungeon, understood?" he ordered.

"Yes Trennon" the two said, they then started dragging the raccoon across the camp. Rocket was looking at the other members of the camp, especially the feminine raccoon that grabbed him from earlier. She smirks at him and moves along.

"Oh! And one more thing!" Trennon yelled once again, the guards stopped to listen to their master.

"Make sure he stays quiet." he said, the guards nod their heads, and carry on. Rocket was looking down at the ground. If he thought he was in trouble before, things were about to get a lot worse.


	5. Chapter 5

Rocket is now located in the dark dungeon underneath the camp base. He felt as if he was doomed to escape. As the two guards dragged the guardian through the dungeon, he heard a sound that sounded very familiar. It was Groot, he was locked in one of the cells. Rocket started to shout out for his friend.

"Groot! Hey over here! Groot!" he yelled, this causes Groot to see and recognize his friend. He smiled at him, but then showed a look of sadness on how the guards were yanking on the his friend to stop him from yelling.

"Hey! Quiet it you!" yelled the first guard, Rocket obeyed and kept quiet. The guards then drag the guardian into the cell that was right across from Groot's. It was extremely cold and the two started chaining up the raccoon's hands and feet so he couldn't move. The guards then look at Groot, who is still showing a sad remark.

"Aw! Is that your best buddy?" taunted the second guard, Rocket glares at the man and ignores him.

"Too bad you couldn't save him in the first place." taunted the other guard, this causes Rocket to grit his teeth with anger. He also tries to punch the two guards, but can't due to the chains. The guards laugh at Rocket's failure and finished securing him. One guard then pulls out a blue bandana from his pocket.

"Say goodnight, rocket boy" he says as he begins to hold the gag on Rocket's mouth. Rocket tried to yank away from the man, but there really wasn't any place to go.

"No, NO! NRGH-" he yelled as the guard wrapped the bandana tightly around his mouth. Rocket was now completely secure, the two guards walked out of the cell, and locked the door.

"See ya tomorrow" he said, the two laugh, and then leave the dungeon. Rocket was now trapped, and this time there was no exit to run to. Rocket tried breaking the chains on his hands, but it was no use. He had been kidnapped, and he wasn't going anywhere. Groot continuously stared at the raccoon, wishing there was a way he could help the two of them. Rocket noticed Groot's staring and looked at the ground.

"I'm so sorry Groot, this is all my fault." he thought to himself, bringing a tear to his eye. Groot was still staring at Rocket, curious.

"But don't worry, I'll get us out of here, both of us. For now, let's get some sleep." he thought again, Groot could tell by his actions on what he wanted to do. Moments later, the large tree-like guardian got comfortable and was ready to go to bed.

"Goodnight Rocket" he said to his friend, Rocket raised his head up after hearing that.

"Goodnight Groot. We'll be okay, I promise." he said in his mind. The two guardians then closed their eyes, and went to sleep. Hoping they can escape the next day.


End file.
